


Prelude

by cheile (Cheile)



Series: Voyager Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chat Prompt, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: A night to remember.





	Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Katesfire and I were discussing wedding night scenarios and she described a lovely mental image that I did my best to put into words. Credit goes to her and Helen8462 for a lookover and Helen for the title.

Alone at last.

The ceremony had been heartfelt and beautiful, the gathering of their unique little family exciting and joyous.  The party was still going strong, but they had escaped to their haven, more than ready to spend the next three days indulging in shared solitude.

One by one, the fasteners came apart, nimble fingers tracing a path along her exposed spine as his lips caressed the nape of her neck, murmuring her name into her skin. Leaning into his touch, she closed her eyes and reveled in the joy that this was only one of many nights to come.


End file.
